Magic Kingdom (Tennesee)
NOTE: This is the initial creator of the page speaking. Edit this, as we need more changed to this page. Current Lands/Rides/Stuff Main Street U.S.A. * Walt Disney World Railroad (1985) * Main Street Theater (1985) * The Disney Brothers Theatre (2019) Fantasyland Castle Courtyard * Cinderella Castle (1985) ** Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique (2007) ** Cinderella Castle Suite (1997) ** It's Magical (1995), This is an English clone of Tokyo Disneyland's It Magical and is same as the Tokyo Disneyland show. The only changes are the Join In song was removed starting 1996. ** Cinderella Castle Tour (1985) * Prince Charming's Carousel (1985) FP * Mr. Toad's Wild Ride (1985) FP * Snow White's Scary Adventures (1995) Replaced Snow White's Adventures. Guests board by a mural depicting the cast of Snow White and begin their ride in the Queen's courtyard where Snow White is seen working outside. The Queen is watching her (and the guests) from her window. Inside the castle, the scene is similar to the Disneyland version (with the Queen turning into the Witch and working at her cauldron), although the Magic Mirror has been added. The ride continues into the forest and we see the Huntsman telling Snow White to run away. She can be seen with a terrified expression after a flashing strobe light goes off. We then see the Witch on the boat and the forest similar to the original version and then into the Dwarfs' Cottage, where the Dwarfs sing to the Silly Song. In a new scene, the riders pass the Witch giving Snow White the apple, then emerge from the cottage onto a rocky cliffside. Initially in almost complete darkness, a flash of lightning revealed that the witch was right next to the guests. Guests ride through the mines where Bashful and Sneezy call to them to stop the Witch. We then see the Witch and Dwarves on the cliff. After her comeuppance there is a new happy ending with the Prince waking Snow White amidst the cheering Dwarfs. Dopey is seen above the bridge, on leaving, waving to all the passengers. Guests then travel through the open doors under the bridge and disembark. Ironically, this version followed the film most accurately out of all of the versions, but was the replacement for the least movie-accurate version. FP * Snow White Grotto (1985) * The Sword in the Stone (1985) * Rapunzel's Tangled Journey (2017) FP * Walt Disney World Railroad (1985) * Mickey's PhilharMagic (2003) FP * Peter Pan's Flight (1985) FP * Pinocchio's Daring Journey (1989) FP * Dumbo the Flying Elephant (1985) FP * Magic Kingdom Canal Boats (1985) * It's A Small World (1985) FP Enchanted Forest * Alice in Wonderland (1985) FP * Mad Tea Party (1985) FP * Alice's Curious Labyrinth (1986) FP * Enchanted Tales with Belle (2000/2013) * Fairy Tale Forest (2007) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1999) FP * Hunny Pot Spin (2005) FP * Pooh's Playful Spot (2002) * Pooh's Hunny Coaster (2002) FP Mermaid Lagoon * Under the Sea: Journey to the Little Mermaid (2013) FP * King Triton's Carousel of the Sea (2002) FP * Ariel's Grotto (1999) FP * Flounder's Flying Fish Coaster (2004) FP * Scuttle's Scooters (2006) FP * King Triton's Concert (2003) * Blowfish Balloon Race (2003) * The Whirlpool (2005) FP * Ariel's Playground (1999) FP ToonTown * Mickey's House (1994) * Minnie's House (1994) * Goofy's Playhouse (1994/2007) * Donald's Boat (1994) * Goofy's Barnstormer (1998) FP * Walt Disney World Railroad (1994) * Chip 'N' Dale's Treehouse (1994) * Bonkers Spinning Cars (1995) FP * Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin (1994) FP * Toontown Sound Makers (1994) * Jolly Trolley (1994) * Donald Duck Splash Battle (2003) * Mickey & Minnie's Runaway Train (2019) * DuckTales: Adventure of the Gold (2019) Frontierland * Big Thunder Mountain (1985) FP * Tom Sawyer Island (1985) * Mark Twain Riverboat (1985) FP * Walt Disney World Railroad (1985) * Frontierland Shootin' Gallery Arcade (1985) * Mine Train Through Nature's Wonderland (1985) (A revival of the original Disneyland version) FP * Frontierland Farmyard (1985) Good Ole' South * Davy Crockett Explorer Canoes (1985) * Splash Mountain (1993) FP * Country Bear Jamboree (1985) * Teddi Barra's Swingin Arcade (1990) Gravity Falls (June 14, 2015-present) * Gravity Falls Mystery Tour '- A Zierer multi-launching steel roller coaster that is siamler to Verbolten at Busch Gardens Williamsburg and Expedition Everest at Disney's Animal Kingdom.'Map info: 'Zoom through Gravity Falls on a high speed rollercoaster as you dodge the Gobblewonker and avoid zombies on this tour-gone-wrong!,but be prepared to go backwards and go back forwards and plunge down an 110ft drop!. '''Reopeneing Date:'June 14, 2015 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes '''Height restriction: 48” * Grunkle Stan's Gobblewonker Hunt- A Intamin river rapids ride Map Info: 'On this crazy water ride, hunt down the Gobblewonker and try to avoid its attacks at the same time.'Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 '''Disney FastPass Available?: '''Yes * '''Gravity Falls: Escape from the Bunker '- A ride similar to Journey To The Center Of The Earth at Tokyo Disney Sea 'Map info: '''On this dark rollercoaster ride with sharp turns and sudden dips, travel through the Bunker and escape a chase from the Shapeshifter as it transforms into different entities and tries to hunt you down. '''Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 '''Height restriction: 46” * Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt - mini-golf course attraction Map Info: 'TBA '''Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 * 'Mystery Shack ' - A walkthrough attraction 'Map Info: '''Look at some "attractions" from the show and then visit the gift shop. '''Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 * 'Watertower '- TBA 'Map Info: '''Ride to the top in an elevator to a real watertower and look at the great view of the Park. '''Openeing Date:'June 14, 2015 Liberty Square * Haunted Mansion (1985) '''FP * The Princess and the Frog River Ride (2011) FP * The Muppets:Great Moments in American History ''(2016) * The American Adventure (1985) (a clone of the Epcot WDW version) * The Hall of Presidents (1985) Tomorrowland Galaxy Street * (1985) (A ride that is Simler To The one at Disneyland California,Hong Kong And Tokyo) ' (Halloween Version: Space Mountain Ghost Galaxy) '''FP * Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin (2000 - A Interactive Dark Ride. Replaced Adventure Thru Inner Space which closed in 1999) FP * Walt Disney World Railroad (1985) * Stitch's Great Escape (2007) FP * American Journeys (1985/2001), Originally closed in 1994 to make room for the Timekeeper. American Journey reopened in 2001. FP * Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover (1985-1996, 2005-present), Formerly known as the PeopleMover (1985-1996). Replaced by Rocket Rods. Replaced Rocket Rods which was open from 1998 to 2000. * Stitch Encounter (2007) * Flying Saucers (1985) FP * Innoventions (1999), Replaced America Sings * TBA Future World * Spaceship Earth (1985) FP * Mission: SPACE (2004/2017) FP * WALL-E Rocket Rods (1998/2010) FP * Meet the Robinsons: Flying Time Machines (2008) FP * Journey Into Imagination with Figment (1985/1999/2002) FP * Tron Lightcycle Power Run (2017) FP * Test Track (1999/2014) * ImageWorks: The Playground of The Future (1998) * Honey, I Shrunk the Audience (1995) FP * Star Tours The Adventure Continues (1990/2011) FP * Star Wars Launch Bay (2017) * TBA Discovery Bay # Journey to the Center of the Earth (2002) (A more steampunk take on Space Mountain and inspired by Disneyland Paris' version, it "fires" guests into space using the Columbiad space cannon for a fast-paced, thrilling adventure through the stars.) FP # The Nautilus (2002) (Featuring a simulator submarine adventure and a restaurant set inside the submarine's Grand Salon) FP # Island at the Top of the World (2002) (Attraction where guests would journey aboard the Hyperion to find the lost civilization of Astrigard in the Arctic.) FP # Spark Gap Loop (2002) (A rollercoaster using magnetic technology.) FP # 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (2002) FP # Orbitron (2002) # Discovery Mountain From the Earth to the Moon (2002) FP Adventureland Jungle Palms * Indiana Jones Adventure Temple of the Forbidden Eye (1996) FP * Walt Disney World Railroad (1985) * Tarzan's Treehouse (2000) * Enchanted Tiki Room: Under New Management (1999) * Jungle Cruise (1985) FP * Temple Cruse (an Intamin roller coaster) (1994) FP * Moana's Journey (2019) FP Agrabah * The Magic Carpets of Aladdin (2002) FP * Jasmine's Castle (2002) * The Magic Lamp Theater (2002) FP Caribbean Plaza * Pirates Of The Caribbean (1985) FP * Pirates of the Caribbean: Battle for the Sunken Treasure (2018) FP * The Black Pearl (2010) * Eye of the Storm: Captain Jack’s Stunt Spectacular (2018) * The Pirates League (2012) FP Latin America * Caroyln Chrisman's El Rio Del Tiempo (1991/2012) FP * The Wrong Lever (2017 - Vekoma Invertigo 2.0 Based off of Emperor's New Groove) FP Seasonal Overlays at Magic Kingdom Tennessee Halloween Overlays: Christmas Overlays Entertainment Main Street U.S.A * Mickey's Soundsational Parade (2012) * Main Street Electrical Parade (1985) Fantasyland * It's Magical (1995), This is an English clone of Tokyo Disneyland's It Magical and is same as the Tokyo Disneyland show. The only changes are the Join In song was removed starting 1996. Located on the stage at the front of Cinderella Castle. * Dream Along with Mickey (2006) * Wishes (2006) Frontierland * Disney's Celebrate America (2009) Restaurants Main Street U.S.A * Casey's Corner * Crystal Palace * Main Street Bakery featuring Starbucks Coffee * Plaza Ice Cream Parlor * Plaza Restaurant * Walt's - An American Restaurant * TBA Fantasyland * Be Our Guest Restaurant (2012) * Cheshire Café (1985) * Cinderella's Royal Table (1985) * Friar's Nook (1985) * Gaston's Tavern (2013) * Pinocchio Village Haus (1989) * Prince Eric’s Village Market (2013) * Storybook Treats (1985) * TBA ToonTown * Daisy's Diner * Pluto's Dog House * Clarabelle's Frozen Yogurt * Dinghy Drinks * Out of Bounds Ice Cream * Good Time Cafe * Goofy's Drink Stand * Pop-A-Lot Popcorn Frontierland * Diamond Horseshoe * Golden Oak Outpost * Pecos Bill Tall Tale Inn & Café * River Belle Terrace * McDonald's in Magic Kingdom (1998) Good Ole' South * Hungry Bear Restaurant * Westward Ho Town Sqaure * French Market Restaurant (1985) * Blue Bayou Restaurant (1985) * Tiana's Place (2011) * Columbia Harbour House (1985) * Liberty Tree Tavern (1985) * Sleepy Hollow (1985) * TBA Tomorrowland * Auntie Gravity's Galactic Goodies * Cool Ship * Cosmic Ray's Starlight Café * The Lunching Pad at Rockettower Plaza * Redd Rockett's Pizza Port * The Spirit of Refreshment * Tomorrowland Terrace * Spiral Snacks * Stargazer Grill * TBA Adventureland * Tortuga Tavern (1985/2012) * Adventureland Bazaar (1985) * River View Cafe (2006) * TBA Characters Main Street U.S.A * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Tinker Bell * Mr. Toad Fantasyland * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Cinderella * Prince Charming * Fairy Godmother * Lady Tremanie and the Stepsisters * Snow White * the Prince * the Seven Dwarfs * The Evil Queen * Arthur * Merlin * Archimedes (Puppet) * Madam Zim * Peter Pan * Wendy Darling * Captain Hook * Mr. Smee * Pinocchio * Alice * Mad Hatter * March Hare * White Rabbit * Tweedledee and Tweedledum * The Queen of Hearts * Belle * Beast * Gaston * Aurora * Phillip * Maleficent * Rapunzel * Flynn Rider * Mother Gothel * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Piglet * Eeyore * Rabbit * Owl * Merida * Ariel * Prince Eric * Max the Sheepdog (Puppet) * Sebastian (Puppet) * Ursula ToonTown * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Goofy * Pluto * Chip * Dale * Roger Rabbit * Bonkers D. Bobcat Frontierland * Woody * Jessie * Stinky Pete Good Ole' South * Br'er Rabbit * Br'er Fox * Br'er Bear * Country Bears Town Sqaure * Tiana * Naveen * Louis the Alligator * Dr. Faciller Tomorrowland * Buzz Lightyear * Stitch Adventureland * Jack Sparrow * Angelica Teach * Black Barty * Aladdin * Jasmine * Abu (Puppet) * Genie * Iago (Puppet) * Jafar Former Rides Fantasyland * Snow White's Adventures (1985-1994), Replaced by Snow White's Scary Adventures. This version of the ride begins in the courtyard then into the castle where the Queen transforms into the Witch, moving on to the dungeon and passing her on her boat. After going through the forest, guests enter the cottage and see the Dwarfs singing, with Snow White watching from the stairs. Exiting the cottage, guests find the Witch outside waiting for them, they pass the Queen's castle and the vultures then enter the mines. They approach the cottage again to find the Witch is once again waiting. The ride ends like Disneyland's version, with the Dwarfs and Witch on the cliff. There is no happy ending, with the vehicles exiting to the unload area immediately after the Witch's death. * Mickey Mouse Revue (1985-2002) ToonTown * Gadget's Go Coaster (1994-1997) Tomorrowland * Adventure Thru Inner Space (1985-1999) * Horizons (1985-1994, 1996-2000) * Mission to Mars (1985-1994) * ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter (1996-2006) FP * Stars of the Galaxy (1985-2006) * America Sings (1985-1989), A rotating theater attraction. Replaced by Innoventions. * American Journeys (1985-1994), Replaced by The Timekeeper. Reopened in 2003. * The Timekeeper (1995-1997), Replaced by Rocket Rod's queue in 1998 and American Journeys in 2001 after Rocket Rods' 2000 closure. * Rocket Rods (1998-2000), Replaced PeopleMover. Replaced By Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover. On March 4, 2000 on the Rocket Rods, the fire hit the track, which made it derail. The Rocket Rods closed for "renovation" 3 people dead, the other 2 taken to the hospital. The rocket Rods never reopened, like at the original Disneyland, but unlike it, on June 17, 2005, The Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover reopened for the 20 years of Walt DIsney World Tennesee celebration. FP * Magic Journeys (1985-1987) * Captain EO (1987-1994, moved to Walt Disney's Hollywood Studios Tennessee) Adventureland * Flying Carpets (1985-2001) * Saudi Arabia Castle (1985-1999) * Enchanted Tiki Room (1985-1998) * Swiss Family Treehouse (1985-1999) * Legend of the Lion King (1995-2000) Former Entertainment * Cinderellabration (2005-2006) * Fantasy in the Sky (1985-2005) * Remember... Dreams Come True (2005-2006) * Magic Kingdom Forever (2015-2016) Events * New Years Eve Celebration - Celebrate the New Year, with a massive party, alcoholic beverages, all rides open, and a spectacular midnight countdown show! (Guests must pay a separate fee, to access this event.) * A Very Merry Christmas - Meet Santa Claus, run in snow, and more in this winter Christmas wonderland! (Event differs at each park!) Occurring Dates: 'November 16 -January 10. * '''Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween '- Experience the spooky side of the Magic Kingdom. Go trick or treating, wear costumes, meet the villains, and more! ) '''Occurring dates: '''September 14 -November 2. * '''Pixar Fest - TBA Occurring dates:'''April 13-Sept. 7, 2018. * '''New Orleans Square Mardi Gras - TBA Occurring dates:'''Feb. 13 - April 5. * '''TBA Cancelled Attractions Park Hours Regular Hours Holiday Hours Incidents and Struggles March 4, 2000 - on the Rocket Rods, the fire hit the track, which made it derail. The Rocket Rods closed for "renovation" 3 people dead, the other 2 taken to the hospital. The rocket Rods never reopened, like at the original Disneyland, but unlike it, on June 17, 2005, The Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover reopened for the 20 years of Walt Disney World Tennesee celebration. Trivia * Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Tennessee Category:Disney Parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney Category:United States Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Disneyland Attractions Category:Magic Kingdom Attractions Category:EPCOT Attractions